История его жизни
by wine-trying
Summary: Иногда тайное становится явным, Тому придется приложить усилия, чтобы остаться в мире магов, а Альбусу Дамблдору - принять важное решение, а для этого немного разобраться в своем прошлом.


Сегодня коридоры были короткими как никогда. Или мысли – слишком длинными, перепутанными, несущимися вскачь, невольно ускоряя его шаги. А ведь торопиться не следовало, Том не мог быть уверен, что еще раз увидит эти коридоры свободным человеком или с палочкой – у него уже была возможность выяснить, что максимальное наказание для несовершеннолетнего волшебника – сломанная палочка и изгнание из мира магов навсегда. Для него - обратно в мир магглов, без образования, связей, денег. Сможет ли он сказать "нет" всему этому? Через некоторое время, уже очень скоро, ответ станет известен.

Какой глупостью было позволить посмотреть себе в глаза. Когда он почувствовал прикосновение, было уже поздно, прочитано слишком многое. Недооценил другого, переоценил себя. Все следствие, всю процедуру с Хагридом продержался идеально, а прошло полгода – расслабился. Но Дамблдор не стал действовать сразу, по крайней мере, официально, передал записку. Никаких дополнительных объяснений, кроме повелительной формы единственного глагола. "Явишься в девять."

Соберись, Том. Ты должен выглядеть идеально, тогда можно будет смотреть на себя со стороны и строить нужный образ в глазах другого. Он рисовал себя таким, каким хотел, чтобы его видели. Вот и сейчас, он сможет. Войдет к Дамблдору и пройдет все, что его там ожидает. Войдет без страха, потому что страх ему не положен, партия еще не проиграна.

Знакомая дверь. Когда он пришел сюда первый раз, пришлось задрать голову, чтобы рассмотреть тонкую резьбу по дереву, изображавшую какой-то старинный сюжет. Теперь Том смотрел на мост через реку и разговаривавших на нем путников сверху вниз. Он постучал в дверь и вошел.

Их битва закончилась одним простым словом:

- Экспелиармус.

Потом начались переговоры.

- Я могу сесть, профессор Дамблдор?

Несмотря на потерю палочки, Том заставил себя выглядеть абсолютно спокойно. Каждый раз, когда надо было провернуть что-то такое, он чуть-чуть переставал быть собой, как будто запирал эмоции глубоко внутри, отдавая управление разумной части своего я, и тело слушалось приказов бесприкословно.

Но. Все его штуки на Дамблдоре не работали. Но. Он не в Аврорате, и нужно быстро найти ту зацепку, которая задержала его здесь.

Можно ли приказать мозгу работать интенсивнее, если он и так на пределе? На исходе последней секунды утекающего молчания ответ был найден.

Дамблдор был, пожалуй, единственным, кто видел его самим собой. Вернее, видел тем мальчиком, который еще не знал ничего о магии и думал, что ему придется всю жизнь идти напролом. "Хорошо, Дамблдор, сегодня вы получите того Тома, которого сможете узнать. Я так и остался плохим мальчиком, за которым надо было приглядывать, а вы не справились. Все основные факты вам известны, теперь дело за интерпретацией".

Том уже знал, какой разговор с Миртл покажет Дамблдору. Этот день действительно был решающим, до него у Плаксы был шанс прожить совершенно другую жизнь, такую, какую Том ей предложил. Но ровно посредине, там, где надо будет изобразить для зрителя, что разговор окончен, он действительно пытался закончить его и уйти. Если удастся не коснуться того, о чем они говорили дальше - удача, если нет, кое-что объяснить придется - это тоже еще не приговор.

***

Туалет, которому Миртл создала репутацию вечно занятого, оказался хорошим местом для разговоров. Том, как обычно, сидел в высоком кресле, наколдованном собственноручно. А Миртл, Миртл на полу, если уж ей хотелось присесть. Она все про себя знала и, сидя у его ног, старалась пореже поднимать голову. Тогда он видел сверху только ее волосы, темные и довольно густые.

- Слушай, а почему, когда ты приходишь, никто даже не пытается войти? Вешаешь снаружи предупреждение? – странноватое у нее было чувство юмора.

- Ты же волшебница, Миртл? Или кто? Накладываю отталкивающие чары.

- И никто не замечает?

- Ну, преподаватели сюда и не ходят, а кроме них распознать и снять то, что вешаю я, сможет не больше пары-тройки семикурсников.

- Ты все можешь...

- Все, что мне нужно.

И могу улыбаться так, как мне хочется от твоих слов. Комплименты от любого другого пришлось бы принимать бесстрастно, а с тобой можно ничего не прятать.

- А ты мог бы... мог бы сделать, чтобы я не хотела плакать?

- Это можешь только ты сама, - о, Господи, разве мы можем быть существами одной породы, - ты ведь сдерживаешься как-то, когда посреди завтрака тебе нужно опорожниться. Значит, можешь. Можешь и слезы сдержать.

Можно было бы добавить, что и при нем она старалась сдержаться, хотя иногда впадала в странные состояния, если он говорил хоть что-то, потенциально ее задевающее. Он мог видеть ее гримасы, потому что одновременно она запрокидывала голову, заставляя слезы высохнуть, а не пролиться. И тогда она смотрела прямо ему в глаза, это было непривычно – большинство не выдерживало его взгляда сколько-нибудь долго.

- Не могу. Думаешь, не пробовала? Сто раз. Не получается, потом ненавижу себя не только за то, что плачу, но и за то, что не могу ничего с собой сделать.

- А что, интересно, ты хотела бы с собой сделать?

- Не понимаешь? Хотела бы перестать. Плакать или все. Совсем. Насовсем. Ничего хорошего меня не ждет, все равно я уродина. Да?

Она теребила пальцами край его мантии и, кажется, собиралась заплакать. Видимо, эта идея была началом круга, по которому обычно бродили ее мысли, заставляя рыдать часами. Том выдернул ткань из рук Миртл.

- Не вздумай реветь при мне, или я уйду.

Она опустила голову и тяжело задышала, но всхлипываний не было. Том встал и сделал несколько шагов к выходу, но остановился, прислушиваясь. Она не плакала, остановила себя, доказав этим, что достойна продолжения разговора. Том обернулся, встретил ее жадный, умоляющий оценить ее усилия взгляд, вернулся и сел. Этот эксперимент или другой? Выбирать тебе, Миртл.

- Да, ты уродина, но это неважно - у тебя есть магия. Ты можешь сварить приворотное и выйти замуж. За маггла, с волшебником не пройдет, догадается кто-нибудь. Но за любого маггла, даже очень красивого. М? Такого же красивого, как я, если захочешь.

Что такое внешность? Тому иногда хотелось оторвать ненавистное смазливое лицо, доказать себе, что и самым страшным уродом он смог бы так же подчинять других. Он не должен зависеть от внешности, унаследованной от того, кого стер с лица земли без всяких сожалений. Красота – ловушка для тех, кто недостаточно владеет собой.

Он с трепетом ждал ответа Миртл.

- Какое тебе дело, за кого я выйду?

- Допустим, хочу доказать себе кое-что.

- Почему я?

- Ты такая, как мне нужно: некрасивая, но достаточно умная, раз попала на Равенкло. Хочу доказать, что ведьма может не прогибаться, даже если с внешностью совсем не повезло. Что волшебство – всегда выход.

- Не всегда. Пока я плачу, ничего не выйдет, а ты не захочешь сделать так, чтобы я перестала, - в голосе Миртл была грустная убежденность.

- Да не могу же, не знаю таких заклинаний. Мне из тебя послушную куклу сделать легче, чем Миртл, которая не плачет. Ты сама должна. Тогда мы провернем все то, что я сказал.

- Ничего не выйдет, правда. Если для тебя это игра, как в куклы, ничего я не смогу, - Миртл отчаянно жестикулировала, стоя прямо перед ним, - такое у меня не выйдет, и не смей так надо мной смеяться.

Она, видимо чувствуя соблазн, примерилась этой мысли и в ужасе отшатнулась - слезы полетели из глаз во все стороны.

- Не смей. Я сорвусь, я не выдержу… - она, наверно, впервые повысила на него голос, - не говори мне такого. Хоть бы перестать так мучиться…

Все зря. Она плакала в голос, не осознавая себя, не специально, но Том отчаялся найти общий язык с резервуаром соленой воды. Ну где же, где же шляпа разглядела здесь ум? Тебе действительно незачем жить, Миртл.

***

Не стоило отвлекаться раньше времени, решающий диалог уже как будто начался.

- Мне известны основные факты, Том. Я хочу знать, зачем. Почему, - Дамблдор впился в него глазами, пытаясь, видимо, разглядеть в его воспоминаниях что-нибудь еще.

Том выразительно приподнял бровь: "Я вас не совсем понимаю, профессор".

- Ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока я не узнаю, что произошло. Если все так, как я думаю, сломанной палочкой твое наказание не ограничится.

"Дамблдор, а вы разве не переступаете через букашек, когда идете по лесной дороге? Ну, хорошо, разыграем наш роббер".

- Это не было изнасилованием.

- Разве?

Дамблдор на секунду прикрыл глаза.

- А убийством?

- Было. По ее просьбе. У магглов это называется эвтаназией.

- Что? – Альбус был уверен, что слышал это слово раньше, и от него мороз бежал по коже.

- По первому вопросу - она не сопротивлялась. Не больше, чем в первый раз любая другая. По второму - я помог ей уйти, но сначала сделал ее счастливой, вы понимаете, о чем я.

- Она знала, чем закончится?

- Тогда я не стал ее пугать, но раньше она просила помочь. У меня был для нее почти безболезненный способ, никаких мучений, и я решил, что так будет лучше всего.

Том готов был показать только нужную ему часть разговора, но Дамблдор, как и ожидалось, не захотел уходить из его воспоминания, уже почти вытолкнутый, аккуратно взял Тома за подбородок, поймал взгляд и вернулся, чтобы досмотреть.

Поэтому обсуждение они начали с конца.

- Зачем тебе это понадобилось? – тот же вопрос, который задала сама девочка.

- Я был готов ей помочь, профессор, всем, что ей понадобилось бы: варить зелья, если она не научится, проникать в такие места в Лондоне, где можно столкнуться с красивыми и богатыми, околдовать вначале. Все, только бы... Разве это важно сейчас? Она отказалась. Вы же видели - она просто хотела, чтобы все закончилось.

- Мне это кажется важным, Том. Именно на основе этого разговора ты сделал вывод, что она хочет смерти? В том числе потому, что она отказалась от предложенного? Никаких сомнений, почему она отказалась, у тебя не возникло, однако на деле ты сделал правильный вывод из ее отказа: она влюблена в тебя, чем ты не постеснялся воспользоваться несколькими днями позже. Меня совсем не удивило, что она сказала такое решительное "нет" – ты же предложил влюбленной девочке выйти замуж за кого-то другого. Конечно, она отказалась. У меня такое чувство, что ты не только не оценил ее отношения, но и наказал за него. Почему влюбленность в тебя вызвала такую ярость?

- Влюбленность? Чушь. Она же не могла думать, что я ей отвечу! Надо было соглашаться на то, что можно получить, это был щедрый подарок.

- Ты, видимо, не понимаешь, что это такое. Со своей влюбленностью спорить невозможно, она просто диктует…

- Диктует умереть, - Том старался сдержать злость на то, что приходилось доказывать весьма спорную точку зрения и не ляпнуть ничего лишнего.

- О боже, почему?

- Потому что так и есть, - не хватало только объяснять Дамблдору, что он думает на самом деле, а Дамблдор будто ломал в нем сопротивление своими вопросами, требуя открыться полностью.

- Ты ошибаешься, не могу и представить, почему ты ставишь знак равенства…

- Хотите все знать? Я вам сейчас объясню, - несло уже так, что остановиться было невозможно. Глядя в такие умные, понимающие глаза, нельзя было поверить, что их хозяин не знает цену, которую платят, - хорошо, я вам расскажу, поймете. Вы ведь помните, Дамблдор, что я живу в маггловском приюте? Прошлым летом мне удалось выяснить, каким образом я попал туда и оказался никому больше не нужен, хотя мой отец был жив и здоров. Оказалось, моя мать вышла за маггла, а потом рассказала ему, что ведьма, - Том выплевывал слово за словом, глядя в никуда, - и знаете, что он сделал? Запретил колдовать, заставил ее сломать палочку, а потом все равно бросил. Дальше, надеюсь, понятно!? Ей некуда было возвращаться – чистокровная семья не приняла бы ее обратно. Остальное вы знаете.

Альбус не знал, что сказать - мальчик, который последние годы казался благополучным, хранил в себе такой секрет! Вряд ли гордость и положением на факультете, где ценится чистая кровь, позволяют рассказать хоть кому-то о таком семейном прошлом. Значит, он все это носит в себе и ни с кем не может сдружиться по-настоящему. Как такого рода тайны отгораживают от других людей, Дамблдор знал не понаслышке.

- Вы понимаете? Она подчинилась из той же влюбленности, о которой вы говорите, что это не смерть, заплатила своей жизнью, и много чем моим, между прочим.

- Но это не всегда так.

- А как? Эта ваша любовь - просто повязка на глаза, чтобы не видеть, что происходит на самом деле. Что взамен? Узаконенный вид сумасшествия. Уж не знаю, кем придумано, лишь бы люди размножались…

- Ты просто не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, Том, это очевидно. Влюбленность дает ощущение счастья, дает крылья, - произнес Дамблдор, а про себя добавил совершенно неуместное вслух, - "и бывает любовь, не ведущая к размножению".

Том наморщил лоб, как будто чувствуя недосказанное, но не улавливая до конца.

- Тогда это наркотик.

- Нет. Это просто умение восхищаться тем, что есть. Любой человек - настоящее чудо, но нам не дано видеть это в каждом.

- Это предательство себя. Всегда.

- Ты не поймешь, пока сам не попробуешь.

- Никогда. Со мной этого не случится.

- Страх – не лучший советчик, ты ничего не знаешь о том, что считаешь непростительным. Позволь показать тебе.

- Показать мне влюбленность? - Том криво усмехнулся.

- Этого я не могу сделать, но могу достаточно точно показать, как это ощущается. Несколько капель амортенции, и ты узнаешь, что чувствует влюбленный человек.

- Никогда.

- Мне кажется, разговор будет бессмысленным, пока ты не поймешь. Я всего лишь хочу показать тебе твою ошибку. То, что ты отбросил, как бессмысленное, для Миртл было главным. Она не отказывалась от жизни, только от твоей игры. В куклы, как и было сказано.

- Экспериментов надо мной не будет.

Том готов был вскочить, но не успел. Невербальное инкарцеро лишило его возможности шевелиться, он был надежно примотан к месту, на котором сидел. Подняв глаза, увидел спину Дамблдора, уже перебиравшего склянки в шкафчике.

- Это запрещено! Вы с ума сошли, Дамблдор, - рванулся так, что веревка, кажется, свезла кожу на груди даже сквозь мантию.

- Учитывая, что твое будущее в моих руках, я позволю себе некоторые вольности, - Альбус чуть сгорбился, отчитывая капли из флакона в стакан, а еще будто защищаясь от готовых полететь в него стай разъяренных слов. - К сожалению, не вижу никакой пользы в том наказании, которому тебя подвергнут официально: в мире магов ты можешь найти мирное применение своим великолепным задаткам, в мире магглов, без палочки, но с невербальной магией, тебя ждет только путь преступника. Я не отпущу тебя, постараюсь подкорректировать то, что нужно, объясню и покажу то, что нуждается в объяснении, накажу, потому что любой поступок должен быть наказан, а ты примешь все это от меня, потому что у тебя нет другого выхода. Конечно, если выбираешь аврорат, я не смогу помешать, иди тогда. Отпустить?

Том горько улыбнулся - Дамблдор, оказывается, умеет быть безжалостным и называть вещи своими именами. Чудо.

- Я остаюсь, но только не амортенция, прошу, - он расслабил напряженный мышцы: плечи, спину, пальцы, заставил свой голос звучать ровно. - Я объясню до конца. Моя мать была далеко не красавицей, и не вышла бы за отца, если бы не напоила его этим зельем. И поила долго, видимо, а потом, когда решилась перестать, он ее и выгнал.

- То есть, ты боишься еще и поэтому?

- Я не буду ее пить ни за что на свете. Хотите наказывать – наказывайте, хоть круцио.

- Щедрое предложение, если бы только ты представлял, о чем говоришь, но, боюсь, неприемлемое для меня, а сейчас выбираю я.

- Я. Не Буду. Это. Пить.

- М?

Дамблдор приблизился, держа стакан в руке.

- На волшебство слова "пожалуйста" можно не рассчитывать?

И тут Альбус вспомнил, где ему встречалось слово эвтаназия - первый раз он прочел его по-немецки, в секретных документах министерства. Это меняло дело, поскольку он был далеко не единственным посвященным. Теперь речь шла не о сломанной палочке, теперь не важно, что в момент убийства мальчик был несовершеннолетним - то, что он сказал, делало его последователем Гриндельвальда и государственным преступником. Сейчас ему уже шестнадцать – это поцелуй без разговоров. Руки опустились.

- Где и когда ты узнал об эвтаназии?

Том удивился такой резкой смене темы и посеревшему лицу, но тут ему, вроде бы, нечего было скрывать, и он ответил правду.

- Я читал много маггловских мемуаров о прошлой войне, однажды встретил упоминание, что тяжелых раненых все же иногда добивали, чтобы не мучить их и не занимать места тех, кого можно спасти, хотя практика не афишировалась. А что?

- Ты действительно не знаешь, что это слово значит сейчас?

Том отрицательно покачал головой

- Это название программы по уничтожению магглов, работающей в Германии и на завоеванных территориях.

Альбусу было трудно говорить об этом спокойно. Когда он думал о государстве, в котором магглы знают о магах, представлял себе совершенно другое: что маги будут богаты и востребованы все до одного, в частности, потому, что самый слабый маг сможет лечить за часы те болезни и повреждения, которые магглы лечат месяцами, да и в других сферах маги решат многие проблемы, не поддающиеся усилиям магглов. Получится страна на порядок сильнее и благополучнее, чем другие. Геллерт, оказалось, хотел только управлять. Маги в Германии просто повели своих магглов туда, куда сами магглы, наверно, не пошли бы - воевать против всего мира. Магическая армия не шла впереди или даже в центре маггловской, маги не лечили, не строили, только управляли, явно показывая, что свое население им не жалко. Иногда казалось, что они просто пускают своих магглов в расход. А уж чужих… Но сначала своих.

- Убито огромное количество людей, а начиналось все с такой благой, как им казалось, идеи – избавить нацию от инвалидов и сумасшедших, а государство – от расходов. "Один на каждую тысячу лишний," - так они считали для себя. Маленькие дети, которых признали неизлечимыми, потом постояльцы психиатрических клиник. А в завоеванных странах - все, кого получится уничтожить. Произнеся это слово в Аврорате, ты бы уже никогда не вышел оттуда.

Том закрыл бы лицо руками, если бы они были свободны. Ему спасли жизнь, получается – и кто!

- Спасибо, что предупредили, Дамблдор.

Альбус ходил вперед назад, все еще держа порцию амортенции в руке, пытаясь ответить хотя бы себе, верит он в честность намерений, или нет. Но кто бы мог решить теперь, когда цена выбора настолько возросла?

- Хорошо, вернемся к нашему разговору, к тому, что ты так небрежно отбросил в девочке: вряд ли ты понимаешь, что значит чувствовать себя влюбленным в того, кого боишься и в чьей власти находишься.

Намек был достаточно прозрачен, все точки над "i" - расставлены.

- Я не позволю менять себе сознание, - Том дернулся, взглянув на стакан, - это чем-то хуже смерти.

Альбус почувствовал, что наливается злостью.

- Частично, значит, это будет и наказанием. Империо. Ты выпьешь.

Он приблизился, внимательно глядя в чуть расфокусированные глаза, оперся коленом в край кушетки, на которой Том сидел, одной рукой придержал затылок, чуть откидывая голову, другой поднес стакан к губам Риддла.

Но тот дернулся, стараясь выбить стакан подбородком, и это ему удалось.

Альбус отступил на шаг – человека, который смог сбросить _его_ империо, он видел второй раз в жизни.

- Перестаньте, я же сказал, что не дам влиять на себя, - в глазах Риддла блестела насмешка, - придумайте другой путь, если вам от меня что-то нужно.

Он демонстративно шевельнул плечами, показывая, где предел его подвижности, наклонил голову вниз, стараясь вытереть лицо о мантию там, где она не вымокла от зелья, глядя исподлобья на Альбуса: "Съел?"

- Мне ничего не надо, Том. Для чего, по-твоему, я тебя привязал? - каждый из них, конечно ошибался: Дамблдор не взял бы предложенного в таком состоянии, от собственного ученика вообще ни за что и никогда, но не стоило бы ему утверждать, что желание отсутствует. Оно присутствовало и уже выжгло целое пятно на его совести, не давая действовать так жестко, как стоило бы.

- И все же я должен как-то убедить тебя, что ты не только ошибся, но и вообще не мог брать на себя такое решение - ты не Бог, чтобы решать, жить другому или умереть. Ни один человек не в праве так делать…

- Да что вы говорите!? Видимо, в воспитательных целях, потому что думать так - верх глупости. Посмотрите вокруг. Военачальник средней руки отдает приказ, зная, что какое-то количество своих обрекает на смерть. И чем выше должность, тем больше числа. И это не говоря о противнике, которого запланировано уничтожить. Такие решения принимаются каждый день, сегодня, завтра, всегда, - и право на это заслужить довольно просто - обычная военная карьера, способности чуть выше среднего. Конечно, я не заслужил ничего такого, а вы? Вы так добры к Миртл сейчас, но пока она была жива, всем было наплевать, что с ней происходит. Всегда можно пойти в другой туалет, или даже повеселиться над глупыми чужими слезами…

Сейчас Том верил сам себе, настолько убедительно звучали его слова, и только жестикуляции немного не хватало.

- Да, мне говорили, что ты запретил ее обижать…

Говорили, и Дамблдор, слушая это, пытался сложить образ старосты, защищающего отвергнутую коллективом девочку, и мальчишки, который не считал зазорным отбирать у слабых любимые игрушки. Не складывалось: либо он ошибся тогда, либо очень несправедлив сейчас.

- Ей не помогло, у нее, наверно, были проблемы с головой, а лечить их маги даже не пробуют, да и магглы… Заперли бы ее в больнице, накачивали бы успокоительными. Хуже, чем в тюрьме, меня самого чуть не упекли в такую, так что я наслышан. Ничего другого ее не ждало бы, профессор. А как вы думаете, ее маггловские родственники не рады, в глубине души, что избавлены?…

И тут головоломка сложилась. Что, если однажды опробованный на семье Дамблдоров метод поставлен на поток его австрийским другом, и теперь, если верить разведке, работает на всех покоренных территориях? Избавить от обузы, решить проблему... Есть ли разница между Томом и Геллертом, если каждый из них додумался до такого самостоятельно, хотя бы в том, что _тот_ не сказал ему ни слова, а _этот_ пока готов разговаривать?

- Ты прав, разумеется, насчет войны и решений, обрекающих на смерть, только я не думал, что так можно поступать без всякой цели, кроме уничтожения раздражителя и желания, как ты говоришь, порадовать родственников. Но ты, как я теперь понимаю, не единственный, - Дамблдор сплел пальцы и сжал до синевы, в голосе звучала настоящая боль.

- Личное? Расскажите, мне теперь можно что угодно рассказать - я буду хранить секрет.

Альбус почувствовал, что теряет голову от способности Тома каким-то образом чувствовать находящееся за семью печатями от остальных, даже не понимая до конца.

Он сел рядом и закрыл глаза - так было легче.

- У меня была сестра, Том. В детстве она попала в инцидент… отец отомстил и умер в тюрьме, но она так и не оправилась, не сумела научиться контролировать магию. Мать побоялась отправить ее в Хогвартс, ухаживала за ней дома, а она… У нее были неконтролируемые выбросы магии, и мама погибла. Я остался с ней и несовершеннолетним братом, должен был занять место матери, жить в деревне…

Альбус надолго замолчал. Если бы он не был полностью погружен в себя, то увидел бы огромные, как блюдца, глаза собеседника - Том сидел, затаив дыхание, ожидая услышать, как Дамблдор решил проблему. Неужели воспользовался… этим методом?

- А потом я влюбился. Он предлагал мне уехать, это было возможно, но я колебался.

- Он?

- Он. Думаю, ты правильно меня понял, - скулы Дамблдора чуть порозовели, но он продолжил без тени смущения в голосе. - Один из споров с братом превратился в дуэль, во время которой сестра погибла.

- Вмешалась?

- Нет. Я всегда думал, что чье-то заклинание попало в нее случайно, но теперь и не знаю. Возможно, случайности не было.

- А дальше?

- Он исчез той же ночью, чуть позже я уехал в Лондон. Наука, Визенгамот, Хогвартс.

- Значит, спас вас, возможно, спас жизнь - вашу или вашего брата. Не могу понять, что вам не нравится.

- Он ничего мне не сказал!

- Должен был спросить разрешения? Разве вы бы разрешили!? Я бы не спрашивал - такое решение принимает один.

Альбус кивнул. Это было и правильно, и абсолютно неправильно одновременно.

- Можно было придумать что-то другое. Возможно, если я бы уехал, она осталась бы жива.

- Надолго? В смысле, надолго бы вы уехали, оставив сумасшедшую с ребенком? Это не было решением, вы сами знаете.

Альбус искал слова, чтобы спорить, и не находил, а если находил, то слова были маггловские, вера в то, что каждому дается по силам его. Том, несомненно, слышал эти слова много раз. Вот уж кто из его учеников мог процитировать наизусть целую страницу Библии, а потом злобно высмеять легковерных магглов, раскладывая любое чудо на заклинания, с помощью которых можно было бы его устроить. Одно время Том любил заглядывать к Дамблдору поболтать об этом, а Альбус ругал себя за то, какое впечатление произвел на мальчика при первой встрече, и пытался объяснить, что это притчи, которые учат, как жить, причиняя меньше вреда другим и себе. Но, видимо, такое отношение было не для Тома, он разозлился на эти споры первым. "Вы ведь тоже приперлись, показали мне чудо и потребовали послушания!" Том бросил в его стол настоящим инсендио, и Альбусу пришлось спасать свои бумаги…

Ну, хорошо, пусть этот пример.

- С чего ты решил, что уехать было жизненно необходимо, да еще такой ценой? Мне хотелось, но это та самая любовь, которую ты ни во что не ставишь. Для меня было не так, но теперь я задаюсь вопросом: сколько времени мы вытерпели бы друг друга. Учитывая то, что я понял, это время закончилось бы быстро. Моя сестра заплатила жизнью за очень короткую иллюзию.

Время отчаянно быстро текло назад в его голове, и Альбус увидел еще одну параллель.

- Кажется, я знаю, зачем тебе нужно то, что ты потребовал от Миртл. Хотел бы переиграть судьбу заново? Как будто вернуться назад и протянуть руку матери – сейчас, когда ты легко справился бы со всем, что оказалось ей не под силу.

Еще одна собственная история - они могут смотреть друг в друга, как в зеркала. Сколько раз он сам просыпался и засыпал с мыслью о том, что мог бы спасти отца, спасти Ариану. Нужна была толика волшебства, самая малость. Каждое выученное заклинание применялось к тем ситуациям. Он шел в своих мечтах очень далеко: к окончанию Хогвартса знал о возможностях скрывать заклинания от министерских регистраторов больше многих из преподавателей, а о хроноворотах - все теоретические исследования, к которым только удалось получить доступ. А потом наступила следующая волна – когда до него дошло, что по наследству он получит место в Визенгамоте, как только достигнет соответствующего возраста. И он серьезно думал о законах, благодаря которым станет невозможным сравнивать ценность жизней мага и маггла – только потому, что этот закон изменил бы его прошлое. Именно это привело к самому роковому знакомству в его жизни и потере еще одного члена семьи. Вот как все закольцовывается.

Как будто прорвало, Альбус не мог остановиться – слишком долго молчал. Почти никто из его друзей и знакомых не знал, что его отец был осужден и умер в Азкабане, а значит, не знал и остального. Тот, кто ошибался так же, пытаясь исправить судьбу, заставил его раскрыться, как солнце раскрывает готовый цвести бутон.

- Видишь, я тоже играл в эту игру – изменить настоящее с иллюзией, что исправится прошлое. Но ничего не исправилось. Нужно было принять то, что прошлое не будет идеальным, никогда все не сложится так, как мы хотим, и мы все, в конце концов, умрем.

Было уже очень поздно – свечи догорали одна за другой, мир терял краски, становясь черно-белым. Только их лица белели, освещая друг друга.

Том, если честно, чувствовал себя все более неуютно – очень странной была эта дамблдорова откровенность. Что он захочет взамен? Том чувствовал, как какие-то шестеренки внутри пытаются повернуться навстречу, но не мог себе этого позволить. Хотелось поскорее закрыть страницу и сказать себе, что все обошлось.

- Ты так хочешь уйти, Том?

Он кивнул – не было смысла врать. Альбус чуть нахмурился.

- Я понимаю, что тебе неприятно и не хочется, но, может быть, ты все-таки расскажешь мне, как все произошло?

Альбус чувствовал, что еще немного, и Том все же начнет открываться. Невозмутимое выражение постепенно сползало с его лица, остальные маски, за которыми он пытался спрятаться – тоже. Альбус знал, как это бывает. Скоро Том станет таким, каким хочет видеть себя сам, и только потом, если Альбус сумеет не испугать, появится настоящий Том, такой, как на самом деле. Он снял инкарцеро - они не враги, больше никаких барьеров и демонстраций власти.

Том очень надеялся, что подробностей удастся избежать. Его версия была красива на словах, но пустить в свое воспоминание… Дамблдору, очевидно, не нужны заклинания, чтобы читать, только взгляд в глаза, который не разорвать, пока тот не захочет. Даже если удастся убедить, что со смертью Миртл все закончилось, те слова, которые он говорил ей в конце, вызовут много вопросов. Лишних вопросов. Как бы оставить только то, что происходило, заменив слова? Он уже делал многое в этой области, изменял память, создавал ложные воспоминания, но с другими, не с собой.

Но тут забрезжил другой путь. Не соревноваться с Дамблдором в ментальной магии, практически без шансов на успех, а сделать так, чтобы просмотр этого воспоминания стал слишком скользкой темой. Дамблдор сам дал ему подсказку, произнеся сегодня слово "он" голосом, не оставляющим никаких сомнений.

- Я бы не хотел вспоминать об этом, пожалуйста, Альбус.

Но Дамблдор как будто не заметил фамильярности и постарался поймать его взгляд. Больше ждать не следовало.

- Хорошо, я покажу вам. Иначе.

Том представил себе как можно ярче первое прикосновение к Миртл, шагнул вперед, обнял Дамблдора за шею и притянул к себе, пропахивая носом его щеку. Точно как тогда.

Альбус за секунду почувствовал, по какому пути они пойдут – ну и пусть. Многие люди доверяют только тем, с кем у них был секс.

Он, конечно, тут же отстранил Риддла, придержав за плечи. Понимая, что это – ненадолго.

- Что ты делаешь?

- Собираюсь показать.

- Что?

- Все, что тогда случилось.

- Объясни.

Пальцы на плечах стали железными, синяки останутся.

- Что вам объяснить? Вы все и так знаете. Если вам нужны подробности – сейчас они будут, в натуральную величину, так сказать.

Руки Дамблдора так и остались на его плечах, не отпустили. С точки зрения Тома это была просьба, почти мольба продолжить.

- Я ничего не знаю. Что, по-твоему, я мог понять за несколько секунд, которые ты дал мне сегодня утром? Я узнал только, что у тебя с Миртл были более… нежные отношения, чем известно, остальное…

- В остальном вы просто сыграли, как будто все знаете!?

- Нетрудно было сделать предположение...

- И чего вам не хватает? Вы все угадали.

- Я так и не узнал, что послужило причиной смерти. Твое предложение все показать, знаешь ли, не является из-за этого сколько-нибудь привлекательным.

- Только не говорите, что боитесь. У вас есть палочка, у меня – нет.

- Я почти уверен, что палочка ни при чем. Авада была бы зафиксирована, любое другое – оставило хоть какие-то следы. Это не было убийством магией.

- Верно. Нечто другое.

- Маггловское?

- Тоже нет. Самое что ни есть магическое. Продолжим? Можете угадывать по дороге, - Том притянул Дамблдора к себе и расстегнул первую пуговицу на его мантии, наслаждаясь как стуком сердца под пальцами, задевающими ради этого сонную артерию, так и бешеной пляской мыслей в ярко-голубых глазах.

- Действительно паук Хагрида, только натравил его ты?

- Нет, но очень близко, половину угадали, половину – нет, - Том не поднимал глаз, методично расправляясь с пуговицами, на смену достаточно заметным синим перламутрам мантии пришли крохотные белые пуговички на чем-то белом под ней. Это давало Дамблдору достаточно времени, чтобы, может быть, угадать. Но он, казалось, зашел в тупик и молчал.

- Спрашивайте же, - Том нетерпеливо дергал пуговицы, норовившие выскользнуть из пальцев.

- Ты можешь сделать то же самое здесь и сейчас?

- Дамблдор, разве вам не интересно обойтись без таких подсказок? Ну, хорошо, я скажу, - по его лицу скользила почти счастливая улыбка, каждое слово явно приносило удовольствие, - и сейчас могу, но здесь – крайне проблематично. Вам придется отправиться со мной.

- В тот же туалет на третьем этаже?

- Очень горячо. Очень хорошо, Дамблдор, - он как раз закончил свою войну с его одеждой. Полный разгром, а белья, оказывается, и не было. Пальцы скользнули по обнаженной коже, но опустить взгляд вниз Том не решился.

- Вряд ли я соглашусь отправиться туда, не зная…

- Вы знаете, несомненно. Осталось только понять, кто я… - глаза Риддла торжествующе блеснули.

- Наследник…?

- Наследник Слизерина, Дамблдор. Вы угадали. Я открыл комнату и смог выпустить чудовище, совсем как в легендах. Оно признало во мне хозяина, как и Тайная комната.

- Ты убил Миртл потому, что она грязнокровка, - Альбус рассердился по-настоящему. Он оттолкнул Тома, но тут же шагнул следом.

- Нет, клянусь. Все, что я рассказал вам, правда. Взгляд василиска - быстрая и безболезненная смерть.

Но Дамблдор продолжал сжимать его плечи, пытаясь запрокинуть назад и поймать взгляд. Что-то упиралось Тому в поясницу, а вот спине не на что было опереться. Кажется, за ним подоконник. Том извивался, понимая, что физические силы не равны, но и поймать его взгляд в этом шатком равновесии Дамблдору не удастся. Плотно зажмурил глаза и попытался повернуть сценарий туда, куда ему нужно - потянулся к губам Дамблдора. Проблема заключалась в том, что он был ниже ростом, хотя природа и обещала исправить это в самое ближайшее время, пары дюймов сейчас не хватало.

- Безрассудно пользоваться этим оружием, после того, как ты же предупредил меня, что слабости такого рода прямиком ведут к смерти, - неожиданно вся злость куда-то ушла. - Ты сейчас напомнил мне одного мальчика, который кинулся с голыми руками на волшебника с палочкой. Помнишь?

- Помню, - Том осторожно кивнул, раз уж его перестали трясти как грушу, - сегодня уже думал о том, каким вы меня тогда увидели, изменился ли я на самом деле.

Это был очень важный вопрос, Том последние полгода думал над ним каждый день, пытаясь уловить, меняется ли, но изнутри не может быть видно. Пусть Дамблдор скажет.

- Знаешь, ты был, наверно, самым взрослым из всех первокурсников, которых я видел. Отчаянная смелость, не соответствующее возрасту самообладание, умение признавать очевидное, даже если это против тебя. Ты изменился. Такой же смелый, так же поразительно владеешь собой - я не мог бы поверить, что юноша твоего возраста осознанно использует секс, как инструмент, но теперь вижу - ты действительно мог сделать это. Ты доказал, - Альбус опустил глаза, указывая на свою одежду, - но кое-что потеряно, Том. Совершенно очевидно, что ты не хочешь показывать мне воспоминание. Хотя и не врешь, но рассказываешь не все. Это так страшно?

Том просто кивнул и замер так, опустив голову. "Ошибаетесь, Альбус, с мозгами все в порядке, они-то не должны были разделиться, только душа". Вероятно, ему уже не удастся выбраться, придется признать очевидное, он сумеет. Тогда, в День Перед Хогвартсом, извлечение тайны на свет закончилось совершенно унизительной раздачей чужих вещей - он не посмел ослушаться могущественнейшего волшебника, рискнуть попаданием в магическую школу, и выбор был сделан правильно, но сейчас ставки другие.

- Что такого страшного случится, если я узнаю?

- Думаю, вы постараетесь убить меня.

- Нет.

- Да.

- Если я дам слово, что не буду пытаться? Боже, мне казалось, никто не сделает предположения, что я захочу убить ребенка, но сегодня ты опроверг уже много незыблемых истин.

- Поклянитесь жизнью, - Том посмотрел на него пристально и очень серьезно.

Альбус посерьезнел тоже.

- Клянусь жизнью, что не буду пытаться прервать твою.

- Хорошо, я скажу. Мне хотелось провести темномагический ритуал, связанный со смертью человека. Так сошлось, что я это сделал. Он касался только меня, не ее.

- Ты с ума сошел! – Альбус не был знатоком темной магии, чтобы перечислить все ритуалы, которые подходили под ситуацию, но если это то, что он думает…

- Иначе все, что мы делаем, бессмысленно.

Том поднял голову и взглянул прямо на него. Альбуса обдало ледяным холодом – для Риддла все так и было: за тонкой радужкой ярких, казавшихся такими живыми глаз прятался пепельно-серый страх. Гасящий все остальные чувства, делающий мир бесцветным и бессмысленным страх смерти. Том повторил его фразу про себя, но Альбусу почему-то послышалось "вы все умрете".

- А теперь у тебя есть смысл?

- У меня есть время, чтобы найти его.

- Том, ты меня действительно пугаешь. Неужели не понимаешь? Только любовь, - Том почувствовал, как на его лопатки легли теплые ладони, - может сделать что-то из ничего, заставить человека, от которого ты не ждешь снисхождения, протянуть тебе руку. А эта магия… всегда забирает больше, чем дает, ее просто бессмысленно использовать.

- Ваш комментарий об этом? Там было что-то написано вашим почерком, но странные готические закорючки, и не немецкий.

- Что?

- Я прочел о хоркруксах в Запретной Секции, там была ваша запись на полях. Вы тоже об этом думали, верно, Дамблдор? Меня это вдохновило.

- Шастаешь в Запретную, как к себе домой? Учту. Комментарий на алеманском диалекте, а лучше бы... Расскажу хотя бы сейчас. Ты ведь обратил внимание, что хоркрукс не защищает тело ни от старости, ни от физической смерти? Должен найтись кто-то настолько преданный, чтобы потом провести ритуал возрождения. Если ты читал его внимательно… там довольно жесткие требования к помощнику. У тебя есть кто-то, кто отдаст тебе руку? Если нет, тебя ждет только чудовищное посмертие. В этом и фокус, думаю, сделавший хоркрукс скоро теряет способность привлекать людей, условие, делающее твое бессмертие реальным, станет для тебя невыполнимым. Кроме того, даже не знаю, как объяснить понятнее, но… ты исчерпал до дна свое везение, теперь все случайности будут против тебя. Надеюсь, ты пожалеешь, пока не станет слишком поздно.

- Не надейтесь - я никогда не жалею о сделанном. Спасибо за ваши, несомненно, важные объяснения, Дамблдор, я буду думать, что можно исправить, - сказал Риддл ледяным тоном.

Альбус посмотрел на него так странно – ни тени гнева, спокойствие. Том под этим взглядом опускал голову все ниже и ниже, пока не уткнулся лбом в шею Дамблдору. Неожиданно удобное место, из которого никуда не денешься. Не упадешь. Альбус погладил его по голове, как маленького. Мгновенное, но острое ощущение дома, которого никогда не было.

- Еще тебе придется подумать над своим будущим. Говорят, ты мечтаешь остаться здесь преподавателем - так вот, этого не будет, пока я жив.

Мягкий сочувствующий голос – и безапелляционное решение. "Вот и он – полет Люцифера. Только я не разобьюсь".

- Отлучение от Хогвартса? - да, Дамблдор нашел, чем задеть его по-настоящему. Том мгновенно выпрямился, стирая с себя любые следы недавней слабости.

- Видел бы ты себя сейчас. Бесстрастная кукла.

Удалось, значит. Лицо - застывшая резина, зато собеседнику не видно, что ему по-настоящему желают смерти, раз он сам поставил такое условие.

Альбус поежился и, вспомнив, наконец, о состоянии своей одежды, начал застегиваться, Но Том поймал его руки и заставил опустить.

- Не надо. Я останусь с вами.

- Разве?

Учитель и ученик, преступник и следователь, исповедующийся и слушатель, выносящий приговор и получивший его. А кто они друг другу теперь?

- Если я сейчас уйду - разнесу пол Хогвартса, и это будет зря. А еще хочу увидеть, как вы теряете голову. Думаю, что могу вас заставить.

И правда ведь, разнесет. А еще он хочет узнать, что сейчас было правдой – бережные прикосновения или слова.

- Голова и физическое влечение - разные вещи.

- Вы себя ведете, как будто для вас они одинаковые. Дайте мне попробовать. Ну, хоть так.

Иногда человек становится всего лишь песчинкой в вихре жизни, чувствует, что его ведет рука гораздо более сильная, чем его собственное сознание. Они поцеловались. Не потому, что Альбус давно-давно был один, не потому, что Риддл оказался как никто другой близок к давно потерянному идеалу, не потому, что Том надеялся изменить приговор или чувствовал, что защитить его от Альбуса Дамблдора может только один человек – сам Альбус. Их просто толкнуло друг к другу – все, что когда-либо случалось между ними, слишком много значило для обоих. Не любовь ни в одном из ее определений – страх, гнев, непонимание сплавились во что-то очень странное, проведя их вместе по тончайшей нити в клубке других возможностей закончить этот день.

- Можно без телячьих нежностей? – "твои руки говорят слишком много, мне нужно другое."

- Боюсь, что нет, мой мальчик, твоя добыча слишком громоздкая и старомодная, чтобы просто получить то, чего ты хочешь. Придется немного потерпеть, – " я сохранил тебе жизнь и свободу, тебе мало? Я не могу отдать больше."

- Меня это просто бесит, - "мало, мало, мало."

- А ты уверен, что не путаешь ярость с чем-то другим? – "не кусайся, Том".

- Даже если и так? – "сейчас ты мой, я сделаю то, что захочу".

Больше в разговорах смысла не было, Том прильнул к обнаженной груди, впиваясь зубами, покрывая полукольцами укусов. Кожа, бывшая сначала молочно белой, быстро стала ярко разрисованной, даже соски потерялись в красных разводах.

Все, что он делал когда-либо раньше с обнаженными людьми, было следствием влечения, напряжения в члене, заставлявшего искать, как его сбросить. Здесь было иное, для этого иного эрекция была только следствием. Что-то выходило в этих укусах, напряжение выливалось прямо сейчас, еще до того, как член нашел себе место (черт, с эти здесь будут проблемы).

Альбус не ожидал ничего другого, Том должен был выместить злость, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Да, в спину больно вдавливались пальцы, зубы были слишком острыми, но он чувствовал, как желание причинить боль превращается в проявление жажды, которая просто не знает другой формы.

Внезапно яркая картина: ему лет пять, он стоит на краю ванны, а мама укутывает его в мягкое полотенце, тормоша и тиская, и они оба хохочут. У мальчика не было такого, возможно, ни разу в жизни, он просто не умеет.

Волна нежности была странной реакцией на яростное нападение, но получилось именно так. Альбус коснулся губами макушки, на губах навсегда остался след это прикосновения, колючих на концах тяжелых волос.

Том торопился добраться до главного, как будто за ним гнались черти, Альбус пытался остановить несущийся на него экспресс.

- Не спеши, чем больше напряжение, тем мощнее потом… взрыв. Мне так кажется.

- Вы можете до него не дожить.

- Не думаю, Том. Посмотрим, сможет ли тебя удовлетворить что-то кроме моей смерти. Раз уж ты любишь играть в это, поиграем.

Окно за спиной Риддла распахнулось, обдав его холодным воздухом и шумом дождя. Он невольно обернулся: широкий подоконник, темнота и вода, ощущение высоты. Дамблдор подхватил его и посадил перед собой, мягко толкнул на спину, и Том невольно откинулся назад, глядя вверх. Капли дождя летели прямо ему в лицо, их можно было рассмотреть, но скоро брызги заставили зажмуриться.

- Прямо над нами Астрономическая Башня, история знает случаи неудачных полетов. Думаю, тебе будет интереснее так - без знания, где я на самом деле собираюсь остановиться.

Том панически вцепился в то, что было под рукой – дамблдорову мантию, которую тот даже не снял, резко сел. С волос текла вода.

- Вы обещали.

- Я помню.

***

Альбус смотрел на юношу, спящего у него на плече, и недоумевал, как это возможно. Такой красивый – тонкие черты лица, идеальный точеный нос - почему-то рядом с его крючковатым, длинные ресницы… и все это несет след. Сможет ли он исправить? Вряд ли, он ведь не Господь Бог и не Мерлин. Мерлин точно не помог бы, это не исправить волшебством. Бог магглов… Альбус считал, что у них два бога, а не один, и странно, что они этого не замечают. Тот, что в Старой книге, и своими, и чужими управлял империо, просто говорил, что они должны делать, и они делали, желая этого или нет. У ангелов, если только Альбус понял правильно, вообще не было свободы воли, как можно было наказывать одного из них? Это сравнение было обидным, в отличие от Люцифера, у Тома был выбор. Бог Новой книги оставлял выбор всегда, он, возможно, мог бы исправить то, что произошло с Томом. Может быть. Со временем.

- То, во что ты играешь - не игра, - тихо сказал Альбус.

- Если не есть младенцев, ничего особо опасного со мной не случится, - ответил Том, не раскрывая глаз, коленом подминая Альбуса под себя, по-хозяйски обняв за шею.

- Ты о чем это?

- Все о том же. Глупые маггловские суеверия, они считают, что Дьявол будет повержен, когда попытается съесть младенца. Предсказание Иоанна Богослова, кажется. Летом в приюте совершенно нечего читать. Спите.

Когда Дамблдор проснулся, Риддла рядом уже не было.

***

Альбус ждал, сам не зная, чего именно, но Том избегал его. На уроках он больше не смотрел в глаза; даже отвечая, всегда отводил взгляд в сторону, и только чуть розовевшие при этом скулы убеждали Альбуса, что Том помнит.

Риддл не попадался ему в школьных коридорах, хотя по прежнему должен был патрулировать школу – их пути странным образом не пересекались.

Странных смертей больше не было - это Том ему обещал, но беспокойство продолжало грызть. Вторая записка в точности повторяла первую, но ответ был другим.

"Даже если когда-нибудь я сойду с ума настолько, что приду сам - не пускайте.

Ваш Т.М.Р." 


End file.
